Winter In Paris
by TheDevilAngel
Summary: "Kita berbeda"-Luhan/"Perbedaan yang menyatukan kita"-Sehun/"Dia lebih cantik daripada aku"-Luhan/"Namun kau lebih baik dari dia"-Sehun/"Kau tidak mencariku"-Luhan/"Aku mencarimu hingga aku merasa mati karena merindukanmu"-Sehun/"Kau tidak suka salju. Aku menyukai salju"-Luhan/"Aku menyukaimu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?"-Sehun/HunHan 'Winter In Paris'/Kalian merindukan HunHan? Me too
1. Prolog

Xi Luhan memandang langit kota paris yang terselimuti salju. Salju mulai turun sejak malam tadi dan sudah membuat sebagian sungai _Seine_ tertutupi salju. Pria keturunan _Chinese_ itu merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai sembari tersenyum saat merasakan dinginnya salju membasahi wajahnya. Ini tahun ketiganya di paris, dan hanya musim dingin yang ia sukai di kota yang dijuluki kota romantic itu.

"Bonjour Luhan" Sapa Alice tetangga disamping apartementnya.

"Bonjour Alice, kau akan pergi kerja?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Alice sudah berpakaian rapi.

Alice mengangguk. "Je pourrais vous demander une faveur? ( Aku bisa minta bantuanmu?)"

"Mengurus si kecil Ken? Tentu saja aku bisa" Kata Luhan cepat. Ken adalah anak dari Alice, dan Luhan sangat senang menjaga bayi kecil berumur 2 tahun itu.

Luhan sendiri bekerja sebagai desaigner di salah satu brand ternama di Paris. Dan hari ini dia mengambil cuti natalnya dan memutuskan untuk bersantai dirumah. Namun sepertinya hari ini ia tidak bisa bersantai, tapi ia masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan si kecil Ken.

"Merci beaucoup (Terima kasih banyak)" Ucapnya tulus sebelum akhirnya memberikan kunci kamarnya kepada Luhan dan berangkat ketempat kerjanya.

Luhan masuk kedalam apartement Alecia, membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya dirak dekat pintu masuk. Dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Ken yang berukuran kecil namun terasa nyaman untuk seukuran bayi berumur 2 tahun.

"Lulu ge" Teriak Ken senang seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Vous avez mangé ? (Kau sudah makan?)" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"Dah, num cucu. Lu ge?"

"Gege sudah sarapan" Luhan mengecup pipi chubby Ken yang membuat bayi tampan itu tertawa kegeliaan.

:*-*

Ditempat yang lain nampak sesosok pria tampan dengan kacamata hitam menggantung di hidung mancungnya keluar dari Bandar Udara Paris-Charles de Gaulle. Pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian sejak ia turun dari jet pribadinya dan masuk kedalam bandara tersebut. Dia adalah Filibert Oh, ceo muda sekaligus pemilik X-Cart Market. Wajahnya sering menghiasi majalah businessman dan tak jarang ia muncul dimajalah Gossip Magazine.

"Selamat datang tuan Filibert" 10 pengawal yang disiapkan pemerintah korea menundukan kepalanya saat Filibert masuk kedalam limosin yang sudah disiapkan.

Filibert Oh atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama Koreanya Oh Sehun itu melepas kacamatanya saat mobil limosin putih yang dipakainya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Bandar Udara Paris-Charles de Gaulle. Ia melepas satu kancing kemejanya dan menggulug lengan kemejanya hingga disiku.

"Bagaimana kabar senator William?" Tanya Sehun kepada supir pribadinya.

"Kondisinya semakin memburuk, dan aku harap tuan Filibert bisa menggantikan posisi senator Willie."

Sehun tertawa pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa merah didalam limosin itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana keadaan terbaru senator William"

"Ah, tuan aku lupa member tau tuan bahwa Francois sedang berada di Paris dan bekerja di—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin mendengar nama Francois sebelum kalian membawanya kedepan wajahku. Pria itu sudah membuatku tidak tidur nyenyak memikirkannya" Gerutu Sehun pelan saat mendengar nama tunangannya disebut.

"Tapi tuan Francois tidak—"

"Culik dia atau terserah kau. Yang penting dia berada denganku dengan keadaan hidup. Pria itu sudah terlalu lama berpetualang"

"Baik tuan"

:*-*

A/N : Itu cuplikan Winter In Paris

Saya mau curhat sedikit, sebelum tahun baru saya sudah mau nulis TGEM tapi karena factor kemalasan (?) saya malah nunda nulisnya dan sampai tanggal 3 Januari, ayah saya ganti provider internet dan mengakibatkan gak bisa kebuka.

Sampai akhirnya saya bilang ke salah satu author ffn dan wanita (?) itu memberikan saya saran untuk tidak memakai google chrome. Akhirnya masalah selesai. The End

Dan cerita The Girl Ex-Men baru saya tulis hari ini. *dilempar kuaci*

,,,,,

,,,,

,,,,

,,,,

TheAngelDevil


	2. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_

 _Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes_

 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

Dengan mata terpejam Luhan meraba ponselnya yang berada disampingnya dan menekan tombol answer di i-phone putih itu. Demi tuhan Luhan baru saja tidur karena sibuk mempersiapkan rancangan fashion show bulan depan. Dan lagipula siapa yang menelpon dipagi-pagi buta ini.

"Bonjour slacker ( Halo pemalas)" Sapa sebuah suara yang membuat Luhan mengumpat kesal.

"Fuck you Huang Zi Tao. Kau menggangu tidurku, bitch" Umpat Luhan.

Tao terkekeh diseberang sana. "Your language Luhan ge. Lagipula ini sudah pagi, wake up baby boy"

Luhan membanting ponselnya diatas ranjang dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hari ini ia ada rapat dengan Stella Mccartney fashion designer asal Inggris yang sangat terkenal. Dan Luhan beruntung karena ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Stella.

Tidak sampai 30 menit Luhan sudah selesai berpakaian. Trench Coats berwarna coklat muda, dipadukan dengan celana jins berwarna biru tua, dan sepasang sneaker nike berwarna merah, tidak lupa syal dengan merek BLANC & ECLARE yang di jual terbatas membuat penampilan Luhan semakin stylish. Pekerjaannya sebagai designer menuntuk Luhan selalu berpenampilan elegan dan stylish. Dan tak jarang Tao—sahabatnya yang berasal dari China—juga mengkritik penampilan Luhan yang terlalu acuh.

Luhan keluar dari apartementnya dan segera menuju mobil Mazda CX-5 SUV-nya. Mobil kesayangannya itu terparkir tepat disamping mobil milik suami Alice. Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya itu dan segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju Hotel Shangri La, dimana ia dan Stella Mccartney akan bertemu.

:*-*

"Salutations venus (Salam datang )" Luhan mengecup pipi wanita berumur 44 tahun itu. Stella Mccartney, masih terlihat muda diusianya yang sudah memasuki 44 tahun. Istri dari Alasdhair Willis itu nampak terlihat cantik dengan balutan Dress rajut berwarna putih kontras dengan kulitnya.

Luhan mempersilahkan Stella duduk dan mulai memperbincangkan Winter Fashion Week, yang akan diadakan di kota Seoul, Korea. Setelah menandatangani kontrak Stella Mccartney menjabat tangan Luhan. "Vous êtes très jolie à la taille d'un homme (Kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria)" Ucap Stella jujur yang membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Merci "

Luhan segera mengantar Stella Mccartney menuju mobilnya dan tersenyum saat wanita cantik itu meninggalkan Hotel Shangri La. Luhan memutuskan untuk sarapan di restaurarnt hotel tersebut.

"Tuan Francois" Panggil sesosok pria berumur 57 tahun yang membuat Luhan berbalik menatap pria yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ya, kau memanggilku?" Tanya Luhan bingung sembari mengerutkan alisnya.

"Venez avec moi (Mari ikut saya)"

"Siapa kau dan hey jangan menyentuhku" Luhan berontak saat 4 pria menyentuh lengannya dan membawanya ke sebuah limosin yang terparkir diluar hotel. Nampak sesosok pria tampan tengah berdiri di pintu limosin mewah tersebut. Sehun membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah kaget dari Luhan.

"Long time no see fiancé"

"Merde (Sialan)" Umpat Luhan dan langsung masuk kedalam limosin Sehun. Selama 4 tahun ia bersembunyi, pada akhirnya Sehun akan mengetahui dimana ia tinggal sekarang.

Sehun menyeringai dan masuk kedalam limosinnya. Ia menatap Luhan yang tengah menekuk wajahnya. Pria manis itu pintar bersembunyi, namun tidak terlalu pintar untuk menghindari tunangannya sendiri.

"Pas de baiser? (Tidak ada ciuman?)" Tanya Sehun sembari menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kiss my ass" Ujar Luhan ketus

Sehun tertawa. "Itu bisa dilakukan saat kita berada dikamar" Ia mengerling nakal yang membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya. Retour à la vie réelle Xi Luhan (Kembali ke kehidupan nyata Xi Luhan ).

:*-*

"Kau mau pesan apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun lembut kepada Luhan.

"Aku mau makan tiram" Ucap Luhan ketus. Meskipun bersikap ketus Luhan sebenarnya sangat menyukai makanan di restaurant Le Jourdain. Harga terjangkau dan terletak di sekitar Belleville, membuat Luhan hampir setiap hari libur datang ke restaurant tersebut.

"Bawa semua makanan berbau tiram ke mejaku" Perintah Sehun kepada pelayan yang melayaninya. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi dari meja Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan melotot dan menatap Sehun tajam. Ia memang menyukai tiram, tapi Luhan tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua tiram yang Sehun pesan. Rasanya Luhan akan meladak sekarang. Sehun adalah type pria yang tidak suka ditolak, dan Luhan tidak suka dengan sifat Sehun yang satu itu. "Kau gila" Ucap Luhan kesal.

Sehun menuangkan wine ke gelas Luhan. "Aku masih waras sayang"

"Tidak, kau benar-benar gila. Aku yakin itu"

"Ya, aku benar-benar gila. Aku gila karena dirimu Xi Luhan. Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak membuatku khawatir. Kau pikir 4 tahun itu waktu yang singkat? Tidak, 4 tahun itu adalah waktu dimana kau membunuhku." Ujar Sehun penuh emosi. Ia membanting serbet diatas meja yang membuat pengunjung lain menatap kearah meja Sehun dan Luhan

Luhan menundukan kepalanya takut. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun semarah itu. Apalagi melihat Sehun marah-marah dimuka umum. "Excusez-moi (Maafkan aku)" Kata Luhan pelan.

Wajah Sehun melunak. Kemarahannya menghilang begitu saja mendengar suara lembut tunangannya itu. Ia segera mengambil kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Kau sudah membuatku gila Xi Luhan" Kata Sehun lembut.

'Dan kau membuatku kembali jatuh cinta lagi Oh Sehun' Ujar Luhan dalam hati. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menolak pesona Oh Sehun.

:*-*

Luhan mengelap ujung bibirnya dan meminum sedikit wine yang berada didalam gelas bening. Ia kemudia menatap Sehun dengan gugup dan memainkan ujung trench coats yang dipakainya. Sementara Sehun harus berusaha mengulum senyum melihat wajah Luhan yang nampak gugup. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu, dan Sehun sangat merindukan wajah lucu itu.

"Jadi untuk apa kau kesini?" Akhirnya Luhan berani bertanya dan menatap kedua mata Sehun dengan lekat.

"Aku ingin kita menikah"

"Kau pasti bercanda" Luhan terkekeh geli yang membuat Sehun menghela nafas kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat mata Luhan yang membuat pria berdarah China itu berhenti tertawa dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kita sudah 4 tahun bertunangan, dan itu menurutku sudah cukup untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Yaitu pernikahan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak cocok untuk pria sepertimu"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Luhan. "Hei, kau tau bagaimana awal dari film cinderella? Cinderella hanyalah orang biasa dan memiliki saudara tiri yang jahat. Sementara pangeran, dia begitu tampan dan gagah, sama sepertiku. Dan pada akhirnya mereka bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Itu sama persis seperti kisah kita berdua. Hanya saja kau tidak memiliki saudara tiri yang jahat." Sehun terkekeh geli melihat bibir Luhan yang mengerucut lucu. "Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu aku memintamu menjadi tunanganku? Perbedaan lah yang menyatukan kita." Lanjutnya sembari mengecup kedua tangan Luhan.

Pipi Luhan kontan saja merona mendengar kata-kata manis tersebut. Sehun sangat tau bagaimana membuat Luhan merona, dan sekarang ia berhasil membuat Luhan terbang kelangit. "Jadi kapan kita akan menikah?"

Senyum Sehun mengembang mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia segera menggengam erat tangan pria yang dicintainya itu. "Immédiatement (Segera)"

:*-*

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya didepan apartement sederhana milik Luhan. Ia memarkir limosinnya didepan pos satpam, dan segera membuka sabuk pengamannya. Disampingnya Luhan tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala bersandar di jendela mobil. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menggendong tubuh tunangannya itu. Rasanya begitu cepat waktu berjalan. Apalagi besok ia harus pulang kenegara asalnya Korea untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Eungh udah sampai." Luhan menggosok kedua matanya.

"Kau mau ku gendong atau jalan sendiri?" Ujar Sehun nakal yang membuat Luhan segera meronta dan turun dari gendongan Sehun.

"Kau—kenapa kau menggendongku?" Tunjuk Luhan tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggendongmu?" Sehun balik nanya sembari tersenyum evil.

"Itu—karena badanku berat. Dan—kamarku kotor. Aku tidak mau kau masuk kedalam kamarku" Ujar Luhan tergagap-gagap. Ya tuhan rasanya Luhan akan menceburkan dirinya kekolam ikan. 'Alasan macam apa itu Xi Luhan' Luhan berucap dalam hati. Padahal kamarnya sangat bersih dan badannya kurus seperti papan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mencium kening Luhan. "Yasudah sepertinya kau tidak memperbolehkanku masuk kedalam apartementmu. Vous vraiment méchant à sa propre fiancée (Kau benar-benar jahat kepada tunanganmu sendiri)"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Aku hanya bercanda Xi Luhan" Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah panic Luhan.

Luhan bernafas lega dan segera melotot kesal menatap Sehun. "Yasudah kau pulang sana" Ucapnya ketus padahal dalam hati ia sama sekali tidak ingin Sehun pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu" Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju limosinnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sehun bergera meninggalkan kawasan apartementnya. Luhan menghela nafas kemudian masuk kedalam apartementnya.

:*-*

Dimalam hari Paris masih terlihat ramai. Orang-orang masih nampak di sekitar jalanan Champ de Mars, untuk melihat Menara Eiffel. Sehun memberhentikan limosinnya didepan restaurant Le Jules Verne, yang terletak tak jauh dari Menara Eiffel.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang" Sesosok wanita dengan dress merah menyala datang menghampiri Sehun dan bergelayut manja dilengan pria tampan itu.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Aku kesini karena undangan ayahmu" Ucapnya datar setelah itu melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari lengannya dan segera masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut.

"Bonsoir monsieur Filibert (Selamat malam tuan Filibert)" Sapa pria berumur 50 tahun sembari menjabat tangan Sehun.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian duduk. "Maaf saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. 3 jam lagi saya harus berada di bandara" Ucap Sehun cepat yang membuat wajah Irene menekuk.

"Anak saya juga akan kembali ke Korea. Benarkan Irene sayang?"

Irene mengangguk antusias, matanya berubah berbinar-binar sembari menatap Sehun dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. "Aku pikir aku bisa menumpang dimobil mu untuk kebandara—"

"Tentu saja bisa" Potong Sehun cepat. Seketika saja Sehun merasa menyesal karena memberitahukan pria tua ini tentang kepulangannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian makan berdua. Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan" Ayah Irene segera meninggalkan restaurant.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Jangan sampai ia melempar gelas wine kewajah Irene dan ayahnya. Kalau tau akan seperti ini, Sehun pasti akan membatalkan acara makan malamnya. Ia dan Irene sendiri berkenalan secara resmi saat disebuah acara yang diselenggarakan perusahaanya. Dan Irene semakin gencar mendekatinya saat tahu bahwa Sehun pemilik X-Cart Market. Disamping itu keduanya memang pernah berpose disebuah majah business. Sehun sebagai ceo muda, dan Irene sebagai model yang membuka agency model di Paris.

:*-*

Luhan menguap lebar saat mendengar Mr. Frank mempersentasikan model tas baru yang akan diluncurkan bulan January nanti. Rapat hari ini terasa membosankan, dan itu semua karena yang terlalu lama menjelaskan detail dari tas barunya itu. Sementara Tao yang berada disampingnya nampak sibuk dengan coret-coretan kertas yang dipegangnya. Pria asal Guangzhou, China, itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pressentasi yang bawakan.

Luhan menyikut Tao yang membuat pria itu berbalik kearahnya dengan mata melotot. "Apa masalahmu Xi Luhan" Kata Tao berbisik.

"Hei panggil aku Luhan gege. Aku lebih tua darimu" Protes Luhan. Ia dan Tao memiliki perbedaan umur yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau ge. Aku sedang sibuk"

"Kau putus dengan Kris" Bisik Luhan.

"Kau mau mati ge" Tao menatap tajam Luhan yang membuat Luhan harus menahan tawa melihat wajah Tao yang begitu imut dimatanya. Meskipun bersikap sok dewasa, Tao masih terlihat lucu dimata Luhan. Tao sendiri sedang menjalin kasih dengan salah satu actor sekaligus penyanyi di China. Sama seperti dirinya Tao juga berhubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya.

Luhan membentuk V ditangan kanannya.

"Oh iya Luhan ge sudah putus dengan Sehun?" Tanya Tao yang membuat Luhan melotot.

"Kau mau mati Tao" Luhan mengulang ucapan Tao yang membuat pria penyuka panda itu memukul kepala Luhan dengan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku serius ge"

"Tidak. Aku masih pacaran dengan Sehun. Memangnya ada apa?"

Tao nampak menimang-nimang apa yang akan dikatakannya. Salah sedikit Sehun akan mati ditangan Luhan. Apalagi berita yang dibacanya lengkap dengan foto Sehun dengan salah satu model terkenal di Korea. "Kalian kan sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Oui , continuer? (Iya, terus)"

"Dan aku dengar yah, ge. Kemarin Sehun berada diparis ber—"

"Aku sudah tau. Kemarin aku dan Sehun sudah bertatap muka secara langsung. Lagipula aku pikir kau sama sekali tidak menyukai pria seperti Sehun" Luhan menatap Tao penuh selidik. Sebenarnya Tao lah yang paling menentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Menurutunya Sehun terlalu lembek, dan selalu mementingkan pekerjaanya dibandingkan hubungannya bersama Luhan. Sementara Luhan type pria pekerja keras, dan ceria,banyak pria Paris yang menyukai Luhan. Namun tetap saja pria itu mencintai kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Dan menurut Tao itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin Luhan begitu setia dengan pria seperti Sehun.

Tao segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu ge. Aku dengar kemarin Sehun makan malam dengan salah satu model asal korea. Dan kupikir kalian sudah putus—"

"Peut-être qu'il est un ami (Mungkin dia temannya)" Kata Luhan sambil berpikir possitif. Bisa saja wanita itu teman Sehun yang berada di Paris.

Tao kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia pasti lebih dari teman ge"

Luhan menaikan satu alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia dan wanita itu terlihat berciuman dibandara"

"Qu'est?" Luhan menggebrak meja dan berteriak kencang. Yang membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya.

"Quoi de neuf? (Ada apa?)"

Luhan segera mengulas senyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pas rien (Tidak ada apa-apa)"

Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia pikir dengan Luhan menerima lamaran Sehun, pria itu bisa dengan seenak jidatnya mencium wanita lain dibelakangnya. Bahkan mereka berdua pun hanya berciuman di kening dan dipipi. Luhan meremas kertas yang dipegangnya. Ia akan mencekikik Sehun, jika pria itu tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

TBC

A/N : Saya gak suka Red Velvet. Dan jangan Tanya kenapa saya gak suka. Kalian sudah tau pasti alasan kenapa banyak EXO-L dan fans F(x) gak suka dengan girlband korea tersebut.

,

,

,

,

TheDevilAngel


End file.
